Promise Me
by PyraohXBlaze
Summary: When Tikal is kidnapped and Shadow rescues her, she is on the verge of death and sent into a coma. Can Shadow bring her out of it? If he does, will Tikal be her original self? Read to find out. Shad/Tikal. NO FLAMES. Rated M for later lemon
1. It Starts With A Note

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and Co. or anything Sonic related.**

* * *

It was a dark and calm night. All was quiet except for a loud gust of wind. This wasn't a normal gust of wind though. Someone was causing it. The suspect was a dark figure. His red eyes burned with rage. He ran, or skated, toward his destination. He pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it. On it was a note from a certain evil genius. The note read:

_Dear hot-head,_

_I have the one thing you desire. Her connection with the Master Emerald should help me power my machine. I'll just drain her of all her energy. I don't know, however, if she will survive the process. If you think you can stop me, meet us at my base._

_-Eggman_

The figure crushed the note in his gloved hand. "Damn that Eggman to Hell. If he hurts her, I'll kill him." The figure then developed a worried look on his face. "I hope she's okay. Just hang in there Tikal, I'll be there soon." With that, the figure skated off in a flash, leaving only a dust cloud and a little crumbled piece of paper flying in the wind.

At the same time, Sonic was out for a night run. He running until he saw a piece of paper in the wind. He grabbed it and opened it. He read it, trying to decipher who it was about. When he finished and saw the signature, his eyes widened. "This is Eggman's work And the only person I know who has a connection with the Master Emerald and is a 'she'…is Tikal. And if Tikal is involved, then that means…Shadow!" Sonic ran off in the opposite direction he was going.

He hurried towards Tails' workshop. Sonic thought to himself while he ran. _"I can't believe Eggman would kidnap Tikal, of all people. Usually, Amy is the one being kidnapped and I'm the one who goes after her. As a matter of fact, knowing Shadow, he's probably pissed the hell off. Also, he's probably going to Eggman's base alone with nothing but a Chaos Emerald. I know that he stopped using guns because of Tikal. Also, he's probably gonna be too enraged to process anything, which might endanger Tikal or himself. He'll need our help."_ Sonic got to Tails' workshop and called out for Tails

"What's up Sonic" Tails asked cheerfully, unaware of what was going on

"Look, we got a big problem little buddy" Sonic explained to Tails the situation

"I'll prepare the X Tornado" Tails replied as he ran to the plane

"I'll call everyone else" Sonic zoomed into the kitchen and picked up the phone. He dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up. He was getting impatient waiting for the person on the other line to answer. He started tapping his foot rapidly until he heard a voice.

"Hello" the tired voice answered

"Amy, you have to wake up" Sonic pleaded

"Why, what happened? And, why are you calling me at 12:30 in the morning?"

"It's Tikal, she's been kidnapped by Eggman. Not only that, but Shadow went to rescue her alone."

"Ok, I'll get ready and I'll meet you there and 20 minutes"

"No, just get ready. Tails and I will swing by with the X Tornado."

"Ok bye"

"Later Ames" Sonic hung up. He started to call Knuckles. As usual, he was waiting for the ringing to stop. He began to think to himself. _"Shadow, don't you dare do something stupid"_ A deep voice broke him out of his trance.

"Hello"

"Knuckles?"

"What the hell do you want Sonic?! It's 12:35 in the morning. I'm tired from…working hard"

"Shut it Knuckles. This is serious." Sonic growled

Knuckles noticed Sonic's serious tone. "What happened?"

"It's Tikal and Shadow. They're in trouble"

* * *

**That's the end of Ch. 1, please review and tell me what you think**

**Also, if you couldn't tell that the figure from the beginning was Shadow, then please sign into a mental asylum, for you are now insane**

**joking of course**


	2. Journey to Eggman's Base

At Eggman's base, there were hanging wires, broken robots, and complicated electronic devices everywhere. Hanging on the wall, was a giant computer with multiple data files going through it. In front of the computer, was Eggman, who was fixed on the screen with flashes of lights shining in his face. Behind him was a cage that was suspended in the air by chains. Inside the cage was a young beige echidna, who was scared out of her mind. She was hanging in the air due to mechanical devices on her arms and legs holding her up. There were wires traveling all over her body.

"What do you want with me Eggman" Tikal cried

"You?! I don't really want you, my dear. I want Shadow. I do, however, need you for something else other than luring Shadow." The evil genius turned to face Tikal and gave her an evil grin. "You see, I could never beat Sonic, Shadow, and their pesky friends because somehow, they outwit and overpower me with the Chaos Emeralds. I always thought that if I had an emerald of my own, I would be able to defeat them all. As you can see, those plans have failed. They failed because I have been neglecting the only power source that can overwhelm the Chaos Emeralds themselves." He watched as Tikal gasped with her eyes widened. "That's right my dear, your precious Master Emerald"

"If you're after the Master Emerald, then why did you kidnap me?"

"Well, I couldn't kidnap Knuckles; he's too powerful and would have notified Sonic before I could complete my plan. Also, you are only one who I could use to get both of my requirements. You have what I need and you can bring me Shadow, who has what I need. I need your energy so that I can connect with the Master Emerald and harness its power. I also need Shadow's energy so that I'll be able to channel and control chaos energy. Once I get both, I'll put them into my Egg-Suit (**Sorry, you know how Eggman puts Egg in the name of his creations**).The suit will neutralize anyone who has been influenced by chaos energy. Then, I will finally be able to destroy that blasted hedgehog."

Eggman then walked over to a wall next to the cage. It had a switch that leaned up. "Well my dear, it appears that it is time for me to collect your energy. I should warn you though, you may not survive. That, however, is a risk I'm willing to take." With that, Eggman pulled down the switch and the machines around Tikal started to glow. Eggman grinned, evilly of course, as he watched lightening generate from the machines and start to drain Tikal of her energy. From Eggman's glasses, all that could be seen were flashes of lightening and Tikal screaming for her life.

**-Meanwhile-**

Sonic and Tails were flying in the X Tornado. They had just finished picking up Amy, Rouge, and Knuckles. Tails and Amy were in the cockpit. Rouge was on the left side on the wing while Sonic and Knuckles were on the right side.

"Hey Tails, how much longer will it be until we get to Eggman's base." Sonic called out

"We'll be there in a little while Sonic."

"I wonder why Eggman would kidnap Tikal." Amy pondered

"It probably has something to do with her connection with the Master Emerald" Rouge commented

"If that's the case, then he could've kidnapped me and saved himself the trouble of having Shadow go after him." Knuckles stated

"Oh please Knuckles! You're not even worth kidnapping. It would be an easy task" Sonic said jokingly

"You're just jealous because you usually do the rescuing, yet Shadow has taken the spotlight" Knuckles retaliated.

"You're just jealous because Eggman didn't choose you for your connection with the Master Emerald."

"Shut up before I push you off this wing"

"Then I guess, before I fall, I should ask why Rouge was with you in your house on Angel Island.

Knuckles grew quiet while Sonic started to give him his trademark smirk. Tails and Amy looked over at Rouge with confused looks on their faces. Rouge noticed them staring at her and she started to blush. Knuckles looked at her for help but she blushed harder and looked toward the sky. "Well you see…s-s-she was, umm… it's none of your business hedgehog." Knuckles exclaimed while he turned his back to Sonic, who was laughing his ass off. Rouge just giggled.

"Guys, this isn't the time for this. We're here." Tails called out. Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge snapped out of their trances and focused on Eggman's base below them, which was hidden in a forest. "You guys get down from here while I land the plane."

They all nodded and jumped. Sonic grabbed a tree branch so that it could slow down his fall. Knuckles slammed his fist into the ground as he landed, which cause the ground to crumble. Rouge simply floated down using her wings to slow down to she didn't land so roughly. After Tails landed the X Tornado, he and Amy rejoined Sonic and the others.

"Now that we're here, let's see if we can find Tikal before Shadow does and goes berserk."

"Uhh Sonic? I think we're too late." Knuckles stated dully

"How can you tell?" Knuckles pointed to some nearby trees. They were broken, bent over, or had multiple holes in them. The gang stared at the trees and then at each other with nervous looks on their faces. "He's been here" They all said in unison. "C'mon, let's hurry up and find him before he does more damage." Sonic and Co. ran off into Eggman's base.

**-Eggman's Lab-**

Back in the lab, Eggman was continuing his torture on Tikal. Tikal was still crying out in pain. She was helpless to stop her agony. "Soon my dear, you shall be completely drained of your energy. All I need now is Shadow, but it seems that I was wrong about him coming to get you." Suddenly, there was a giant explosion across the room. "Perhaps I spoke too soon." Eggman exclaimed.

A figure appeared from the hole in the wall, still partly hidden in the shadows. He held a green Chaos Emerald in his hand. His ruby red eyes burned with anger and hate. Despite earning a death glare, Eggman smirked evilly (**Oh geez, what a surprise**). "How nice of you to join us Shadow." Shadow took a step forward, revealing himself in the light

"Hello Doctor"

* * *

**Chapter 2 finally up, sorry about that, there was an error in the file and it wouldnt load.**

**Review and tell me what you think, no flames**


	3. Shadow's Decision: Suited for Battle

**Chapter 3 is here. Please enjoy**

* * *

Shadow stared in horror, as he saw Tikal, who looked very weary, strapped to machines in a cage. "Eggman!" Shadow yelled in a threatening tone. "You have until the count of 5 to release her before I kill you…4." Eggman just chuckled. "Well Shadow, I would've been frighten if it wasn't for the fact that I know I am in control of this little situation"

"Heh, what makes you believe THAT"

"Maybe it's because I'm the only one who knows how to cease her pain without killing her." Shadow's eyes widened. "You see, the machines Tikal is strapped too sends electricity into her body, which is picking up all the essence of her energy. The switch on this wall starts up the process, but it isn't the main switch. The main switch is this little device" Eggman pulled out a device that was held using both hands. On the machine, it showed four glowing lights, one on each corner, each one saying system running.

"What does that device do, tell me now!" Shadow demanded.

"Ho ho ho, it's quite simple really. The switch on the wall opens a wireless portal for the switch in my hand. This portal remains open even if the switch on the wall is turned off and destroyed. Its purpose is to distract others into believing that it is important. The switch in my hand, however, serves a major purpose. It connects wirelessly to the machines strapped to Tikal and operates them."

"That's foolish. I can just crush that device and the machinery."

"Ahh, but that's why you're wrong. If you destroy the device, then the machines will explode the second its destroyed. As for the machines themselves, there's a certain trick. They have to be destroyed simultaneously. If either of them is destroyed without the others being destroyed at the exact same time, then the machines that remain will destroy the one that is bound to them." Shadow glanced up at Tikal, who had fear in her eyes. Shadow grinded his teeth because he knew that there was nothing he could do without harming Tikal. "You can save her though" Shadow looked toward Eggman. "You can save her by taking her place." Shadow hesitated but then looked up at Tikal

"Don't do it Shadow. Don't risk your life for me." The young echidna begged. "He just wants your energy to power his suit" Shadow shut his eyes closed and clenched his fists. He knew he had to do whatever it took to ensure her safety.

"Fine, I'll do it."

**-Sonic and Co.-**

Sonic and the gang had been running around in Eggman's base, but they had no idea where to go. They soon came to a path that had two different doors. "Ok, which door do we take?" Amy asked.

"I can hear something going on behind the door on the right" Rouge responded

"You sure that's the right door?" Sonic asked curiously

"Helloooo, I'm a bat remember." Rouge replied while pointing to her ears.

"That may be the case but I have echidna instinct, and it's telling me to use the left door." Knuckles commented.

"Umm, I have super hearing and I can hear Eggman. Your echidna 'instinct' is just bullshit"

"Oh yea, well I'd rather rely on my instincts than your huge ears"

"Fine, go ahead and open the left door." Rouge snorted as she crossed her arms. "See if you're getting lucky when we get back" was all she muttered. Knuckles heard and winced at the thought. He still opened the door and, in it, were a group of robot soldiers that noticed him and the group. Knuckles shut the door and held it shut by spreading his arms out to cover the door. Soon, a bunch of lasers shot out of the door,. Knuckles stayed in place as the lasers just missed him. When the "lightshow" was done, Knuckles spoke. "So, are we using the right door or what?" was all he said as he walked over and went through the other door. He was followed by Sonic, who was snickering, Tails, who slapped his forehead, Amy, who was looking at Rouge and shaking head, and Rouge, who was rolling her eyes.

After traveling down the chosen path for a while, they stopped in front of a plain grey door. They could hear screams, crying, and laughter coming from it. Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other and nodded. A second later, the door busted open, due to Knuckles punching it down hard enough. The gang ran through and took a fighting stance, but was shocked by what they discovered.

In the corner, was Tikal, who was chained to the wall and still wearing the machines from earlier and was crying. Above them, was Shadow, who was wearing the same machines and locked in the cage Tikal was originally in and he was screaming out in pain. In front of them, was Eggman, who was sitting at his computer and he was laughing menacingly. "Well, if it isn't Sonic and his friends." Eggman exclaimed, not showing any fear or surprise.

"What are you up to now Eggman?!" Sonic demanded

"Heh, I just need something to power up my suit. Shadow and Tikal were so kind as to give me some of theirs."

"You stole it from them" Knuckles snapped. "Stop this now!"

"I would, but you see, I got what I wanted and now I plan on destroying you all." Eggman ran up and grabbed his suit. When he put it on, he felt the power surging through him. "YEEEESSSS. I CAN FEEL THE POWEERRRR!!!!!" Eggman's computer was reading the energy level in the suit. The gang saw this and Tails checked out the reading.

"Tails, what's the power level" Sonic asked

"IT'SSS OVER NINE THOOUUUSAAANDDDD!!!!!!" Tails shouted out.

"What nine thousand?!"

"That sounds familiar somewhere" Knuckles claimed as he shook he head to stay focused. "Sonic what are we going to do?"

"What we always do Knuckles, fight." Sonic then spin dashed at Eggman. Eggman simply just held his hand out. Just as Sonic was about connect with Eggman, he was stopped and wasn't in ball form anymore. Eggman pushed Sonic back with his energy and sent him flying into a wall. "Damn. How did he do that?"

"Sonic." Tikal called out to him. "That suit gives him the ability to control the Master Emerald and use chaos energy.

"But how can he control the Master Emerald if it's not here?" Sonic asked

"It's my connection with it. Since I was part of the Master Emerald, with me being here, he can still control the Master Emerald's energy."

A crash was heard. Knuckles tried to attack Eggman and was sent flying into a wall, just like Sonic. "Would getting you outta here help the situation?" Knuckles joined in.

"No, that suit contains my energy and Shadow's energy. As long as it's in there, he will always be able to do what he can do."

"Not if I have anything to say about it. We just have to find a way to get the suit off. Tails, you and Amy have to find a way to get those things off Tikal and get Shadow down. Knuckles and Rouge, you're with me." Sonic grabbed the two and ran towards Eggman. He then started running in a circle around him. Eggman didn't look concerned at all. Suddenly, out of the blue blur around him, Rouge came flying out with a kick. Knuckles came out preparing a punch while Sonic stopped and went into ball form and charged at Eggman. Eggman just clenched his fists and a shockwave pushed the three back. "This is gonna be harder than I thought" Sonic said as he got up off the floor.

Back with Tikal, Tails was trying to get the machines off. "Move out the way Tails. I'll smash it with my hammer." Amy said as she lifted her hammer up. Just as she was about to slam down, Tikal stopped her. "Wait, you can't. Eggman said that if these aren't destroyed at the same exact time, then the rest will explode." Amy gasped as she thought about the mistake she was about to make. Tails just smirked, however.

"Don't worry, I got it handled." Tails pulled out a device that looked like a pen. He pointed it at Tikal. "Uhh Tails, what are you going to do with a…" "Shhh, just watch" Tails replied as he interrupted Amy. All of a sudden, four mechanical wires shot out and went into the machines that constricted Tikal. After a few clicking sounds, all four machines snapped off of Tikal. "Piece of cake" was all Tails let out as he smiled triumphantly.

"How did you do that Tails?" Tikal asked as she rubbed her wrist."

"Easy, the wires are all connected and were able to tell when they had to work. That's why they were able to shut down those machines without it damaging you."

"Thanks, but now we need to get to Shadow. He's hurt really bad." Amy and Tails looked up and saw him. Shadow was on the floor clenching his fists. A heavy voltage was coursing through him. He was on the verge of blacking out.

"C'mon Amy." Tails grabbed Amy's arm and, using his tails, flew up to the top of the cage. "Hang on Shadow, this might hurt a little." Amy slammed her hammer on the top of the cage. The chain snapped and the cage was sent flying to the ground. Due to the impact, the cage opened, allowing access into the cage. Tails jumped in and went through the same process as he did with Tikal. As soon as Shadow was free, he thanked Tails and ran over to Tikal. "Tikal, are you ok?" Shadow asked concerned.

"I'm fine, but you're in a worst condition than I am. Why would you just hand yourself to Eggman like that? Why would you sacrifice yourself for me?"

Before Shadow could answer, they all heard another crash. They looked back to see Eggman winning his fight between Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge "We'll talk about this later. Right now, I'm needed." Shadow dashed toward Eggman.

Sonic and the others were tired. Rouge had scratches all over her and one of her wings were clipped a little. Knuckles had blood dripping from his head onto his face. He could barely move his arms due to the fact that he was trying to punch Eggman, but the force damaged his bones. Sonic was kneeling on the floor. He had some serious scratches on his chest.

Eggman grabbed Rouge and threw her hard against the wall. She let out an earsplitting scream as she hurt her back and fell to the ground. When Knuckles saw that she didn't get up, he let his anger out. "ROUGE!" he cried. He turned to Eggman. "You'll pay for that Eggman!" He charged at him and leaped into the air. "Knuckles Slam" he yelled as he prepared a fiery fist to pound on Eggman. "I don't think so" Eggman replied as stopped Knuckles in mid-air with a force. He then blasted Knuckles into some of the old robots. Knuckles saw that one of the robots had a sharp object pointing towards him. He moved as much as he could, but was pierced through his shoulder. He yelled out in pain since the object was through him and he couldn't move.

"It's just you and me now, Sonic" Eggman exclaimed as he took a step towards Sonic. Sonic tried to run, but fell on his face when he heard a crack. His ankle was broken and he couldn't run. "You're stuck now. I guess I'll just finish you now." Using the suit, Eggman generated energy waves in his hand. "Neutralization Blast" Eggman yelled out as he fired it at Sonic. Sonic could only watch in horror as the blast got the closer and closer to him. Right where Sonic was, the blast hit and the area was covered in dust. When it cleared, Sonic wasn't there anymore. "So, I see that you got to him in time" Eggman replied as he turned around.

In front of him was Shadow, who was holding a knocked out Sonic. Shadow ran over to Amy and set him down next to her. He ran back and got Rouge and Knuckles and put them next to Sonic. "Take care of them" Shadow said as he ran back in front of Eggman. Shadow took his fighting stance and growled at him. "Now it's my turn Eggman!"

* * *

**Sorry its so long, but I hope you enjoyed it**

**Chapter 4 might take a while since school is back and I'm going to be real busy with hw**

**Please review and no flames**


	4. Tikal Jumps In: The Final Bout

**It turns out I was able to get this done before school came. I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Shadow and Eggman were staring each other down. They were waiting for the other to make a move. Sonic was just waking up from his near-death experience. Amy was taking care of his broken ankle. Tikal was taking care of the hole in Knuckles' shoulder. Every couple of minutes, she would look back at Shadow, worried about his well-being. Rouge also started to wake up from being unconscious. Tails had fixed up her wing and any other scratches she had. They all watched the stare down between Shadow and Eggman.

Suddenly, Shadow jumped backwards into the air. "Chaos Spear" he yelled as multiple blasts came flying out and went towards Eggman. Eggman just smirked. "Chaos Spear" he retaliated as the multiple blasts flew out and countered Shadow's Chaos Spear. "How is that possible?" Shadow questioned, baffled. "Since I've obtained most of your energy, I've obtained some of your abilities as well." Eggman, in a flash, appear next to Shadow and knocked him into a wall. Only Shadow's legs were visible from the wall. Eggman grabbed one of them, pulled him out and started swinging him over his head. He then slammed him into the ground, causing a crater to form.

"Shadow needs our help" Knuckles exclaimed.

"But what can we do? We got the crap kicked out of us." Rouge explained

"It doesn't matter if we can or not" Everyone turned to Sonic as he spoke. "The fact is, we have to stop him." Sonic stood up but winced as he felt pain in his ankle. "Sonic please, I don't want you to strain yourself" Amy said with concern. Sonic pulled Amy into his arms to comfort her. He kissed her on her forehead. "Don't worry Amy, I'll be fine" He turned to Knuckles. "Knuckles, I need you to throw me as hard as you can"

"Are you sure Sonic?"

"Yea, make it a good one too." Knuckles picked up Sonic with his good arm and started to spin. After a couple of spins, Knuckles threw Sonic towards Eggman. Sonic went into his ball form and bounced on the ground. He went up to the ceiling, hit it and bounced to the wall behind Eggman. He then bounced off that wall and went toward Eggman. Again, Sonic was stopped by the force. "It didn't work the first time and it wont work now" Eggman exclaimed. He grabbed Sonic's arm and flung him into Shadow. He then grabbed up Sonic and Shadow by their throats and blasted them into the wall.

When they recovered from the hit, they saw Eggman charging up another blast. "Neutralization Blast" Eggman yelled out as he fired it at Sonic and Shadow. They stood there and watched their deaths coming towards them. "Nooooo" someone shouted out as they ran up to Shadow and grabbed something. The figure turned around to the blast and held up Shadow's Chaos Emerald. "Heaven's Justice!" the figure called out as they summoned lightening to counter Eggman's blast. Shadow realized the figure's voice. It was Tikal. Shadow watched as the one he loved was fighting off a blast that could kill her. Tears started to grow in his eyes, as he knew that he couldn't help her.

Using the Chaos Emerald, Tikal's attack was powered up and she put all of her energy into it (**This is actually a fact. According to Sonic information websites, if you look under Tikal's file, where it shows her skills, it says she can do anything by holding the Chaos Emeralds. Now I don't know if that means she has to have all of the emeralds or one of them. I just sugar-coated it a little. She still has a Chaos Emerald technically.**). Tikal's attack overpowered Eggman's and struck his suit. All that could be heard was the power failure in Eggman's Egg-Suit. "What did you do to my suit" Eggman cried out.

"Hurry, before its systems come back online" Tikal panted. "You have to attack it now." Sonic and Shadow nodded. "Guys, we'll need a big boost this time." Sonic exclaimed. They nodded their heads and took a spot. Sonic and Shadow spin-dashed into their friends. Sonic went towards Knuckles, who punched him into the air. Shadow went towards Rouge, who kicked him to the side. The hedgehogs bounced all over the place and soon met Tails and Amy. Amy hit Shadow with her hammer while Tails hit Sonic with his tails. They continued this for a few seconds as they built up speed and power. Finally they both bounced on the wall behind Tikal and bounced full speed past her towards Eggman. Tikal raised the Chaos Emerald in the air again and shouted "Heaven's Justice."

Her attack began to revolve around Sonic and Shadow while they were spinning around each other. Suddenly, Sonic and Shadow merged with the attack and flew straight towards Eggman. "No no no." He cried as Sonic and Shadow hit Eggman's suit. They spun harder and harder to do more damage, which caused the suit to break around the front. They bounced off him and landed on the ground in their normal forms. Eggman's suit started to shine as it started to fill up with power. "No, it's too much power. It's going to..." Eggman wasn't able to finish as the suit exploded on him. When the dust cleared, there was no more suit and no more Eggman. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and, slowly, smiles crept on their faces. "Yes!" they said in unison while they gave each other a pound.

"Tikal, get up!" They heard Amy shout. The hedgehogs turned around to see Tikal laying flat on her face with the Chaos Emerald laying beside her. Shadow ran over to her first. Sonic and the others joined him. Shadow flipped Tikal over and revealed a knocked out Tikal and her damaged body. Apparently, by overexerting her powers, Tikal's wounds became too severe and she was in critical condition. "We have to get her to the hospital." Shadow cried out.

"Here, you go. We'll catch up later" Sonic exclaimed as he threw Shadow the Chaos Emerald. Shadow caught it and nodded his head. He grabbed Tikal, raised the emerald in the air and yelled "Chaos Control." With that Shadow disappeared. Sonic and the others ran out of Eggman's base and went to the X Tornado. They hopped on and got in the position just like before except Knuckles was with Rouge this time. It was silent during the trip to the hospital. "Do you think Tikal will be ok?" Amy asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm sure she will, Amy." Sonic replied in a comforting tone "Tikal is a strong girl. Besides, Shadow would never let anything happen to her" Even though Sonic sounded confident, he was still worried.

-Meanwhile-

A black hedgehog showed up at the hospital, carrying a tan echidna. "I need a doctor!" Shadow yelled. Nurses came out and saw Tikal and brought out a stretcher. They placed her on it and pulled her across the hall to a room. All Shadow could do was watch as she disappeared from his view. "Please be ok" was all Shadow muttered before he dropped to the floor in tears.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like this one, please review**

**Sadly, the next couple of chapters might take a while to arrive because of school**

**Dont worry though, I promise I'll finish this story**


	5. Hospital Recovery: Will She Make It?

Finally Chapter 5 is up,

Sorry I took so long, I was busy with school and everything

Anyway, please enjoy, and I dont own any of the Sonic characters

* * *

Tails finally landed the X Tornado and everyone ran into the hospital. When they went in, they saw Shadow, who was holding his head in his hands and shaking his leg impatiently. Amy was the first to run up to Shadow. "Shadow, how is she?"

"I don't know Amy." He picked his head up to look at her. There was still a single tear in his eye. "I still haven't heard from anyone."

"How long has it been?" Sonic asked limping now because his ankle wasn't fully healed.

"An hour and 25 minutes"

"And you still haven't heard from the doctor?" Rouge complained. "That's it, I'm going to the front desk." Before anyone could say anything, Rouge stomped to the front desk. There, sitting in the chair, was the brown gazelle that worked at the front desk. She didn't even notice Rouge. She was too busy reading a magazine and popping her gum. "Excuse me, can you tell me what room Tikal the Echidna is in?

The lady paid her no mind

"Miss, do you know where Tikal is?

She glanced at Rouge, then back to her magazine

"Can you hear me?!"

"Ma'am, you're gonna have to wait for the doctor."

"But we've been waiting for over an hour now and we…"

"Look Ma'am!" The gazelle rudely interrupted. "Just sit over by the area that says 'Waiting Room' and wait for someone to call you"

Rogue gave her the "Oh no you didn't" face. She looked at the others then back at the lady. She snapped at her. "Bitch, don't you ever talk to me like that! I will slap some damn sense into you! I will shove my foot so far UP your as…

"AS USUAL, your attitude gets the better of you Rouge" Knuckles joined in. he pulled her to the side and tried to calm her down. Rouge put on her 'Wait 'til I catch her' face on while tapping her foot. Amy saw everything and stepped up. 'I'll take care of this." She walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me" she asked kindly

The lady just picked her head up and stared at Amy with an irritated look on her face.

Amy just smiled. Suddenly, Amy grabbed the gazelle by her collar and yanked her up so that she was looking directly into her eyes. "Look bitch, either you tell us what room Tikal is in or I will smash your head into oblivion." At the same time, Amy slammed her hammer on the desk. The gazelle stared into Amy's eyes and feared for her life. She saw the fiery depths of Hell and flames dancing everywhere.

The gazelle flipped through her clipboard. "She's in room 630" she cried out, fearing for her life.

Amy smiled and put away her hammer. "Thank you very much." She turned to everyone and signaled them to follow her. Amy cheerfully walked towards the elevator with everyone following, with their own reactions. Shadow walked by looking a little confused. Sonic and Tails walked by slowly, fearing Amy and her wrath. Knuckles was nervous but not because Amy. It was because of Rouge, who was still pissed off and talking shit. When she passed by the gazelle, she gave her the finger.

-15 Minutes Later-

Everyone stepped out of the elevator and was now looking for Tikal's room. From the elevator, the floor was split into two hallways. Sonic and Shadow zipped down one hallway while the others looked down the other. Amy and the others reached the last room before they discovered that was the room Tikal was in. "Sonic, Shadow, she's in here" Amy bellowed. She could see in the distance Sonic and Shadow's ears perk up. A second later, they were both next to Amy. Shadow took a deep breath in, preparing himself for what he might see. As soon as he put his hand on the door knob, they door opened, which made everyone jump back. Out of the door, came a doctor in the form of a lion, who was shaking his head while looking at his clipboard. He picked up his head and noticed that he was surrounded by Shadow and the others. "How may I help you?"

Shadow tried to talk, but he started to feel a lump in his throat. He noticed the doctor shaking his head. He was now picturing the worst. Amy saw that Shadow was having difficulty talking so she did it for him. "How is Tikal doing? Is she ok?" Amy asked.

"You all are friends of hers?"

"Yea, we are" Sonic commented

"Well" the doctor started. "As of right now, she is fine. She was suffering from massive critical damage. It's mostly her internal organs that are damaged. I've fixed her up a lot, but if she puts too much pressure on herself, then that can cause severe damage. Also, all the stress from her body is mostly affecting her head, which may cause amnesia. What is definite, however, is that she is in a coma." Rouge and Amy gasped. Tails put his head down while Knuckles was comforting the girls. Sonic walked over to Shadow, who was on the other side wall, with his back facing the group. Sonic put his hand Shadow's shoulder. "Shadow… she'll be…" Sonic stopped when he saw Shadow shaking his head. He didn't want to hear anything right now. All he wanted was to cry his heart out.

"How long will she be the coma doctor" Shadow finally mustered, holding back a tear.

"I don't know" the doctor responded. "It could be a day. It could be weeks. It could be months. It could even be years. However, what I can guarantee is that when she wakes up, with all of her injuries, there is a ninety-five percent chance that she will not remember you and will die."

That was it for Shadow. That's what pushed me and he couldn't hold back anymore. Shadow instantly dropped to his knees and let his tears flow. Everyone felt sorry for him. Sonic bent down and embraced Shadow for comfort. He had tears in his eyes as well. Everyone did. Amy joined Sonic in embracing Shadow. Tails wrapped himself in his Tails and put his head down. Rouge hugged Knuckles and cried into his crest. Knuckles laid his head on hers and rocked back and forth. The doctor just started to scratch his head.

"Look" The doctor started. "If it means anything to you guys, she is well enough to be moved to a house. If you want, we can start now."

"Yes" Shadow replied.

"Where would you like her to be moved?"

"My house. I'll let her use my room" Shadow still had tears in his eyes.

"Okay, we'll start to move her now" The doctor went back in the room Tikal was in. When the door opened, Shadow turned around. To his horror, what he saw in those brief moments of the door being open, was Tikal strapped to a whole bunch of plugs and wires. Shadow started to shake and shiver, and then he cried out before he fainted.

When Shadow woke up, he realized that he was in his house, lying on his couch. He sat up, rubbing his head. He looked around to see if he could see anyone. "I wonder where everyone is" Shadow said aloud

"Watching over Tikal" a voice came from behind him.

Shadow turned around to see Knuckles leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Knuckles opened his eyes to look at Shadow with seriousness. Shadow could instantly tell that something was wrong. "Knuckles, what is it?'

"Nothing, it's just that…" Knuckles paused. He then took a deep breath. "Look, she's in bad shape. She breathes kinda weird and she mumbles in her sleep." Shadow stared down at his shoes and clenched his fists. "But don't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine" Knuckles confirmed

"Stop lying to me" Shadow snapped.

"Knuckles looked confused. "I'm not lying. I'm sure she'll be back to normal"

"STOP LYING!" Shadow was now standing up and facing Knuckles. "You know as well as I do that she won't make it. She's gonna die and leave us forever. We won't ever hear her voice, see her smile, look into her cobalt eyes, or be in her presence ever again." Shadow now had tears in his eyes. Knuckles stared at him with a serious face. "You heard the doctor, there's a ninety-five percent chance that she'll die." Knuckles walked over to Shadow and punched him in face. "What the hell are you doing?!" Shadow cried out from the floor.

"You need to wake up." Knuckles barked. "Stop living in the darkness and come to the light. I don't where you got it in your head that death is certain, cause it's not. I don't care if he said she had a one hundred percent chance of dying. There is still chance that there will be miracle."

"That's bullshit" Shadow yelled. "How are we gonna make a miracle?"

"Not us, you!" Shadow paused and had a confused look on his face. "Tikal has deep connection with you. We've all seen it. Only you can get through to her. However, the only way it will work, is if you have faith that she'll live. No matter what the situation looks like, just have faith that she'll live"

Shadow let a single tear fall. "What if she doesn't live, Knuckles? What am I going to do then?"

Knuckles walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't think about that. Just believe that she'll come through." Knuckles then helped Shadow up. "C'mon, I'll show you how she's doing." Knuckles guided Shadow to the room Tikal was kept, which was Shadow's room. When they got to the door, Shadow stopped Knuckles. Knuckles turned around to see what the problem was. "Just, thank you Knuckles. Thank you for everything." Knuckles smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

When the duo entered the room, everyone turned around. "Shadow!" Amy squealed. She ran up to hug him. He returned the hug and smiled. "How are you feeling Shadow? You fainted at the hospital."

"I remember." Shadow exclaimed, reminiscing the images that caused him to faint in the first place. "Don't worry, I'm fine now. How is she?" Shadow pointed towards Tikal.

"We don't know." Tails confirmed. "She has been doing a little better though."

"If you guys don't mind, I'd like to be alone with her"

"Of course" Sonic replied "take all the time you need." With that everyone left the room except for Shadow and of course Tikal. Shadow walked over to Tikal and kneeled down besides the bed. He closed his eyes and put his hands together.

"Please Tikal, be ok. I don't want to lose you." Shadow opened his eyes and stared at Tikal. Tears started to stream down his face. "Tikal the echidna, please don't leave me, because… I love you. I love you Tikal and I'll prove it when you come back to me."

- "It hurts to love someone and not be loved in return, but what is the most painful is to love someone and never find the courage to let the person know how you feel."

* * *

Wow, Knuckles giving Shadow advice?! Run for your lives, the Apocalypse is coming.

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review and no flames

I will try to update as fast as possible next time


	6. Midnight Dirge: The Nightmare Begins

I'm back. Sorry for the delay. Here's Chapter 6

* * *

It has been weeks since Tikal was put in her coma. Her condition was satisfactory for the time being. She still, however, was on the verge of death. Her breathing was back to normal, but every once in a while, she started breathing heavy. It was a miracle that she was still alive. Now, all she needs is another miracle to bring her back.

Everyone came to visit her to see how she was doing. Even Cream and Vanilla came by to visit. The little rabbit cried her eyes out. It was terrible to see Tikal in this situation. Someone, who was so peaceful, so kind, so caring and would help anyone without any complaints or asking for something in return, was now close to dying and suffering so much.

It was hard on everyone, but Shadow took it the hardest. He checked up on her everyday and every hour. He would just sit in the room, in the same spot, and stare at her for hours; waiting for her to open her eyes. She never did though, so he continued to sit there. Sometimes he was joined with others, mostly Rouge, Knuckles, and Sonic

Rouge joined him because she wanted to support her best friend. If there was anyone Shadow could trust, it was her. Knuckles joined him because he too had to watch over his cousin. Shadow realized that was the reason why Knuckles' intensity of the situation. He didn't want anymore saying that his only cousin was going to die. Knuckles also joined him because he understood Shadow's pain. Sonic joined Shadow, which would normally make anyone confused, because he respected him. Over the years, Sonic and Shadow may have had their difficulties, but they've come into terms now. In fact, they not only respected each other, but they were best friends. Whenever one needed help, the other was always there.

This was the same for all of Shadow's friends. They would support him in anyway if he needed it. This was one of those times. Shadow needed the support of his friends, and they were more than willing to help him. However, despite his friends supporting him, it was unclear whether or not Shadow would get past this.

He would go on for days without food, sleep, and water. Amy, Cream, and Rouge had to force-feed him. Sonic and Knuckles are the ones who finally convinced him to sleep. It worked for a while, until Shadow started having nightmares. Of course, they were about Tikal. Every time, in his nightmares, all Shadow could see was Tikal getting injured. He would run up to her and cradle her in his arms while in tears. Shadow would call for help, but help never came. Tikal is still in his arms, but she's coughing up blood by now. She's on the verge of death and is about to close her eyes. Just as Shadow is about to confess his love for Tikal, she dies in his arms. As Shadow weeps over the loss of his loved one, he feels darkness surrounding him. Just as the darkness envelopes him, he cries out. Naturally, that's how all of his dreams end, but something changed.

One day, Shadow was sleeping with his head by the bed Tikal was in. Naturally, his nightmare began, but this one was different. When it came to the point where he was devoured by darkness, out in the distance, was a tiny glimmer of light. The light was getting brighter and brighter. Then, in a flash, light overcame the darkness.

* * *

Sorry for it being so short. Originally it wasnt until I brainstormed an idea and was force to cut this chapter down. Hopefully seven will be up soon.

Also, I would like to thank Ember113 so gving me the idea of making Tikal Knuckles' cousin.


	7. Faded Path of Memories: Reawakened Faith

**Chapter 7 is finally here. I hope you enjoy**

* * *

The shock awoke Shadow from his slumber. "What happened?" He panted. He was sweating like crazy and breathing fast. "That was bizarre. Where did that light come from? What does it all mean?" Shadow glanced at Tikal. He gently petted her dreadlocks. "Please wake up Tikal." Shadow pleaded "We all need you…I need you." Tikal didn't respond of course. All Shadow could do was sigh. He held her hand tightly. He was feeling so alone. Shadow felt like he had no one. He could've called someone to come over, but he wanted to be with Tikal. The only problem was that Tikal was unable to respond at the time.

Shadow leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. "I remember when I first saw you" Shadow reminisced. "I couldn't believe my eyes. Never had I seen someone so beautiful as you."

Flashback

"_I have Knuckles to thank for that"_

"_It all started on the day I decided to visit him"_

On Angel Island, a certain echidna was guarding the Master Emerald. He was snoozing on the job when he had a visitor. "So, is this what a guardian does when he has a job to do?"

Knuckles grinned and opened one eye. "Well, even guardians need a break, Shadow" The two laughed while Shadow helped Knuckles up. "So, what are you doing up here?" "G.U.N. gave me a break today and Rouge told me to relax. I figured that Angel Island would be the best place to do just that." "WHAT!?" Knuckles replied. "Who said that my island was a resort? You can't just show up like this for nothing" "Oh really? Well, I guess I'll just go see Rouge. I'm sure she won't mind if she finds out that you kicked me out.

Knuckles turned away and grumbled. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Shadow asked with a grin. "I said you can stay" Knuckles gave in. "You were gonna let me stay anyway" Shadow replied while putting an arm around him." "You know, I really wish you had a girl so I could blackmail you too" Knuckles complained. "Sorry, but that's not gonna happen" With that, Shadow playfully slapped Knuckles on the back

"_I had no idea that was when my life changed for the better"_

Knuckles was pushed onto the Master Emerald. When his hands touched it, the Master Emerald started to shine. The light became brighter and brighter until it blinded the duo. Once the light subsided, Knuckles and Shadow rubbed their eyes and looked around. "What was that?" Shadow questioned. "I don't know" Knuckles answered. "Excuse me, could someone please explain to me what's going on?" A voice joined in

"_It sounded like a voice from the heavens themselves. Like an angel came down to share her angelic voice with the world."_

Shadow and Knuckles looked up and saw a tan echidna standing on top of the Master Emerald. "Who is she?" "Tikal, what are you doing here?" Knuckles asked "I have no clue" Tikal replied "All I know is that I was inside the Master Emerald and a light enveloped me. The next thing I knew, I was here." "But how this all happen?" Knuckles inquired. "You don't think it was from that wish you made, do you?" Shadow commented. "I mean, the Master Emerald reacted once you made that wish and put your hands on it." "If it was, then that means the Master Emerald heard my wish and granted it. And that means…" Knuckles started to grin. "That means Tikal is the girl you're going to be with"

"_It's funny how my reaction then is different from my reaction now"_

Shadow looked away "That's preposterous! I don't even know her" "Really, then why is your face red?" Knuckles remarked with a grin. He ran off. Shadow growled and chased after him. Tikal was left, still on the Master Emerald, confused. "Umm, could someone fill me in on what's going on?"

Flashback End

"Who would've guessed that me visiting Knuckles is what brought you into my life. Ever since that day, I always saw you, no matter what we were doing. And with every glance, my feelings for you grew as well. It did my heart good to find out you were feeling the same way about me. All that was left was to make you mine."

Flashback

It was past midnight at Sonic's house. He was throwing a party for his friends. Everyone was separate, doing their own thing. Knuckles and Rouge were on the couch talking. Cream and Tails were playing monopoly with Sonic and Amy. "You know, the more I play this game, the more I remember why I hate it" Sonic complained. "Don't be such a sore loser Sonic" Tails replied "We can't help it if you suck." Sonic growled was getting ready to throw his iron-shaped piece at Tails.

"Calm down Sonic." Amy pleaded. "It's just a game. Here, let me help you relax." Amy moved closer to Sonic and started massaging his shoulders. "Do you feel better now" Amy cooed in Sonic's ear, which began to twitch. "Oh yea" Sonic whispered. "That feels amazing" "Hey Sonic, is that a chilidog in your pocket or are you happy to see Amy?" Rouge commented. Everyone started laughing except Sonic, who was very embarrassed. "Stop making fun of my Sonic." Amy retaliated. She turned and whispered to Sonic. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you later" She winked at him and Sonic grinned. "I love you Amy" Sonic replied. "Aww, I love you too" Amy kissed Sonic on his lips and pulled him into a hug. "I think I'm going to be sick." Tails commented."Anyway, speaking of love." Knuckles started. "Has anyone seen Tikal and Shadow lately." "Last time I saw them, they were going to the roof." Cream answered. "Looks like Shadow is trying to show off his game" Sonic commented. "They have been spending a lot of time together lately." Amy replied. "You guys don't understand." Rouge explained "Ever since Shadow first woke up here, he's been feeling alone in this world. He may have us, but he wants more. Tikal is that person. It's like she filled in that empty void left by Maria in Shadow's heart. I've never seen him so happy before." "I think you're right Rouge." Sonic commented. "Shadow seems like a changed person. Tikal has really been a blessing in his life. I can also tell that she feels the same way about him." "We all can. Look, I'll go get them so we can take a group picture." Rouge then left to go to the roof. Everything was silent until Sonic flipped the monopoly board over. "To Hell with this game!" Sonic yelled. "Aww, you're a poor sport." Tails exclaimed.

-Meanwhile-

On the roof top, Shadow and Tikal were leaning on the edge talking. "Isn't the moon just beautiful?" Tikal admired.

"_But not as beautiful as you."_

"Yea, it sure is." Shadow exclaimed, not looking at the moon but at Tikal. He was a little nervous because was about to do something he had never done before. He's went out with someone before, but he didn't even love the girl. He felt different about Tikal. "Umm… Tikal?" Shadow called. "Yes, Shadow?" Tikal answered with a bright smile. Shadow looked into her cobalt eyes.

"_Just looking into your eyes put me into a trance. I could just stare into them for days, weeks, months, even years and never get bored"_

"Tikal… I like you a lot and I was wondering if you feel the same way." Shadow tried his best to stay cool but the red shade on his face gave it away. Tikal looked away with a sad look on her face along with a red shade that matched Shadow's. She knew where this was going. "Well, I like you too… but" "But" "But I don't think that we should get into this."

"_That was the most heart-breaking I had ever heard… since Maria."_

"Why Tikal? Why can't we talk about this?" Shadow questioned, trying not to let his tears slip. Tikal looked down and started rubbing her arm. "Because Shadow, I cherish our friendship. I don't want something like a relationship to ruin that." Shadow looked at Tikal confused. "Tikal, nothing could ruin our friendship." He walked up to her and grabbed both of her hands. "Even if times were bad, nothing would stop me from being your friend. I care about you too much to let anything stop what we have." Tears started to swell in Tikal's eyes. "Really Shadow? You won't let anything stop us from being friends?" "Of course I do" Shadow replied. Tikal then ran into Shadow and leaned her head on his chest. "Then, I want to be with you, but you have to promise me something" "Anything" Shadow confirmed. Tikal turned her back towards Shadow and looked towards the moon. "You have to promise…" Tikal started "Promise me that despite any hardships we may go through, you'll always be my closest friend and nothing will take that away from us."

Without hesitation, Shadow walked up to Tikal and pulled her into a hug. "Tikal, not only do I promise that, but I swear that we will always be the best of friends. You mean more to me than anyone or anything. I would do absolutely anything for you. I feel like I can do anything as long as I have you right by my side." Tears rained down from Tikal's eyes. "Oh Shadow, I love you and I have for so long." "I love you too Tikal." There, the couple shared their first kiss.

"That was the greatest day of my life"

"That was beautiful" a voice called out from the shadows. Shadow grinned, recognizing the voice. "So how long have you been standing there?" he asked turning around. The figure walked out and revealed herself. It was Rouge. "Around the time when you almost cried because Tikal didn't want to talk about you and her having a relationship." Rouge replied. "You big baby" "If you ever tell anyone about that…" Shadow roared, but was stopped. "Don't worry Shadow, you're my baby." Tikal gave Shadow a peck on the lips, making him blush. "Awww, that's so cute" Rouge replied. "What do you want Rouge?" Shadow asked, who really wanted to be alone. "All of us are about to take a group picture together so I came to get you two." "All of this for a picture?" The ebony hedgehog replied sarcastically. "Well if you guys don't want a picture to remember this great day…" Rouge replied, matter-of-factly "then don't come downstairs" "Fine" Rouge walked back downstairs, followed by an irritated Shadow and a giggling Tikal.

Once downstairs, the new couple was announced and congratulated by everyone. The camera was set up and the couples all got together. Tails and Cream were on the floor with Cream wrapping her arms around Tails' neck from behind. To the left of them were Rouge and Knuckles, who picked Rouge up bridal style and Rouge leaned her head on Knuckles'. To the right of Tails and Cream were Sonic and Amy, who pressed her body up against Sonic and he wrapped his arms around her. Behind Tails and Cream were Tikal and Shadow, who went behind Tikal and wrapped his arms around her body. A light emitted off the camera to show that the countdown was done. Just as the flash came out, everyone said cheese.

Flashback End

"I couldn't have asked for a better day." Shadow commented, snapping back into reality. "But now…" Shadow turned towards Tikal. "Now, I'm on the verge on losing my closest friend. She made me promise that nothing would take our friendship away, but look at the situation at hand. I'm about to lose her… she lied to me and made me make a promise even she couldn't keep" Shadow started to become enraged. He punched the wall and made a huge hole in it. "Why Tikal, why did you lie to me?!" Shadow yelled out. "Why are you leaving me?! You promised that nothing would take our friendship away, yet here you are… about to leave me. I hate you!" Shadow dropped to his knees and let his tears flow. It was then that Shadow realized something. When he had said that he hated Tikal, his chest started to hurt. It was as if his heart knew that he was lying and wanted him to take it back.

Shadow's eyes widened. He finally came in to terms with how he felt. "I'm sorry Tikal. I didn't mean it. I don't hate you. In fact… I'm in love with you. Please, just come back to me." Shadow stayed on the floor and sobbed.

Meanwhile, in a bizarre world, a tan echidna stood in a white area, all alone. She looked around, hoping that someone would be there, but there wasn't anyone. The echidna started to become frightened. All of a sudden, she heard an angelic voice. "Tikal, its been a long time hasn't it" Her eyes widened. "Mother? Is that you?" "Yes my dear." A tiny spirit ball appeared in front of Tikal. "I have missed you." "I've missed you as well mother. Where is this place?" "This is the gate to spirit world." Tikal's mom answered. "This is where spirits go when they're on the verge on death." Tikal gave her mother a horrified look. "So you mean, I'm about to die?!" "Not quite my dear" her mother said in a soothing voice "This gate is not only for those who might be dead, but also for those who might be alive. It's up to the will of the person what the result is and your will is strong Tikal. You must return back to the real world; to your friends."

Tikal started remembering her friends, especially a certain black hedgehog. "I know of the one you call, Shadow the Hedgehog." Tikal gasped, wondering how could her mother could've known him. "I'm always watching over you my dear. It seems to me that he cares a lot about." Tikal started to blush. "Go back to him Tikal, he needs you." A strong force of wind started blowing Tikal back. Soon the force picked her up and carried Tikal into a shining light. Before Tikal left, she heard her mother say "GO back to him, my daughter, for he is the one that fills your heart with happiness and love"

Back in the real world, Shadow was still on the floor with tears in his eyes. "Tikal, I'm begging you, please come back to me." "Sha….dow" A voice whispered. Shadow's ears perked up. In a flash, he got up off the floor and looked at his bed. Laying down, was Tikal, who finally woke up. "Tikal" Shadow spoke, sounding a little choked up. "I've missed you." "I've missed you too, Shadow" Tikal replied, with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Sorry for Chapter 7 being so long, I had to connect a lot of things together. Please R&R. No Flames**


	8. Loveblock Encounter: Soul's Intertwined

**I'm back, bringing you all chapter 8 of Promise Me. I hope you enjoy it**

**

* * *

**

In a flash, Shadow jumped up off the floor and hugged Tikal. "Tikal, I was actually scared. For the first time in my life I was actually scared."

"Why were you scared?" Tikal asked, looking concerned. She started rubbing Shadow's shoulder.

"Because…I thought that I would never be able to see you again." Shadow placed his hand against Tikal's cheek and stared deeply into her sapphire eyes. "Also, I thought I wouldn't be able to tell you…that I'm in love with you."

Tikal gasped. She didn't expect to come out of Shadow's mouth. To be honest, she felt the same way, yet she couldn't say it at the moment. She had some things to get off of her chest.

She grabbed Shadow's hand and pulled it away from her face. "If that scared you so much, then why were you willing to sacrifice yourself" Tikal asked, turning away from Shadow "You know that if you had died, you wouldn't have seen me again forever." Shadow was stunned. He knew she was absolutely right. If that battle with Eggman had went another way, he still wouldn't had seen her again. Shadow didn't know how to explain himself

"Tikal…I will always sacrifice myself for you. Nothing can stop me from doing so. I care about you more than anything in the world."

"But why do it Shadow?" She cried as tears streamed from her face. "Sacrificing yourself like that gets people nowhere. If you would have just ran like I told you to, then you could've avoided being injured. Instead, you give yourself up and risk your life for me. You would've died if Sonic and the rest of our friends hadn't came to rescue us. Do you know what that would've done to me…if I wasn't able to see you again?"

Shadow was at a loss for words. He couldn't even look Tikal in the eye. "I'm sorry for causing you such pain. You know that I would never hurt you on purpose. I just did whatever I had to do to make sure that you stayed alive. It killed me knowing that you were on the verge of death." Tikal turned and saw the pain in Shadow's eyes. She knew his heart ached for her. She could feel it in her coma. Her heart ached for him too, but she couldn't let him know yet. Not until he did something for her

"Shadow, I need you to promise me something"

"What is it?" Shadow asked, even though he had an idea of what it was.

"I need you to promise me that you will never sacrifice yourself for me again." Tikal pleaded. Shadow sighed. He knew this was what she wanted. He also knew that what he was going to do, isn't what she is looking for.

"Tikal…I just can't do that."

It was Tikal's turn to be at a loss for words. She stared at Shadow, shocked by what he said. "Tikal, I care about you too much to not sacrifice myself for you. You…."

Shadow was interrupted with a slap. The smack caught him off guard as did Tikal's heavy crying. "Don't give me that bullshit Shadow!" Tikal wept. Shadow couldn't believe the profanity coming out of her mouth. "Those who sacrifice themselves are cowards! They feel that they have nothing to live for so they're quick to risk their life for anything.! Why are you so willing to throw your life away?! Can't you see that you have your whole life ahead of you?! Aren't you happy with what you have?"

Shadow had his head down. He didn't dare look Tikal in her face. "I see I have my answer" Tikal replied with hurt in her voice. She stood up and headed for the door. A hand on her arm stopped her. She turned around to face Shadow and saw tears in his eyes as well. She tried to pull away but Shadow kept a firm grip on her. "Why are stopping me Shadow? You've obviously shown that you like your life the way it is. So what's the point…"

Tikal was pulled into the arms of a crying Shadow. "Don't you that I have no life without you?" Tikal eyes widened.

"Shadow, everyone has a life they can pursue."

"Well I might have one, but I'm gonna be miserable in mine. Tikal, you mean everything to me. You are the only person I hold sacred. Ever since what happened to Maria on the Ark, I've felt like there was an empty void in my heart. Then, I found you. Now I'm not saying that Maria was replaced, but being with you is what I needed and you filled that void in my heart. Once you filled it, you stole it as well. Tikal, without you, I don't know how to live without you. To let go the one woman I fell in love with is a hard thing to do and I will never do it."

Tears rained to the ground from Tikal's eyes. "I'm the only you've fell in love with?"

"Yes, and I mean it from the bottom of my heart"

"But what about Sally? I know you two went out before." Its true, Shadow had gotten with Sally in the past. He thought that she was beautiful and was the one for him…that is, until he found out that she was fooling around with other men. She tired to apologize and claimed that she didn't mean to. Shadow however, didn't want to hear it and left her crying in the rain.

"I never fell in love with Sally. I thought I could, but she proved that I couldn't."

"So how do you know that you're in love with me." Tikal asked.

"I know because even though we've known each other for so long, every time I'm near you, my heart is constantly racing. Also, you are the reason why I've changed for the better. I'm happier because of you and I thank you for that. That's why I'll always sacrifice myself to save you because without you, my life would mean nothing. I can't risk losing you to anyone or anything. I lo…"

Shadow was interrupted again, but this time by Tikal's lips. He put his hands on her waist and deepened the kiss. When they finally broke, Tikal was still crying, but she was smiling too. "Shadow, I understand how you feel now." Tikal exclaimed. "And…I realized that I'm in love with you too" Shadow's eyes widened and a single tear fell from his eyes. He hugged her tight, feeling her warmth, which made both of them smile. When they parted, they just stared at each other, coming closer and closer to each other. Suddenly, they were hungrily making out. Both wanting the other. "Make love to me Shadow."

(Warning: Lemon Alert: If you're one of those people who get offended by this, then go to the end…or leave.)

Shadow picked Tikal up and laid her down on the bed, He started kissing her neck while sliding her shirt off, revealing a teal bra. Shadow took his gloves off as well. He unhooked it and tossed it aside. He kissed her chest and then went to her right breast. His tongue massaged her breast while he nipped and sucked on her nipple. While his mouth was working on the right breast, his hand was working on the left. He kept switching places which felt incredible to Tikal. Her moans urged Shadow to keep going.

Shadow then trailed down to Tikal's stomach. He pulled her skirt off and revealed her lacy teal panties. He pulled them off too. Now, Tikal laid there, completely naked in front of her lover. A deep shade of red could be seen on her face. Shadow saw her nervousness. "Tikal, are you ok?" He commented caringly.

"Yes, it's just that… You are the first person I've ever done this with."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Shadow confirmed

"Have you done this before?"

"Yea…once…with Sally…but it didn't feel like it does now. I didn't feel close to her. It was like we were doing it jus to be doing it. But with you…it feels right."

Tikal shed a tear. "Thank you for being my first."

"Thank you for loving me."

Shadow continued what he was doing before and headed for her lower area. He looked up at her and received her nod of approval. With that, he started licking her wet folds. Tikal threw her head back in pleasure as she moaned out loud. She put her hands on the back on his head, pushing him in deeper. Shadow then went to her special button. When he hit it, Tikal's eyes widened and she let out a big gasped. She started panting harder and harder with every stroke Shadow made with his tongue. "Shadow…I'm about to cum!" Shadow remained and gave her a final lick, which set off her orgasm, swallowing her juices. "That was amazing" Tikal exclaimed as she reached up and kissed Shadow.

Tikal then turned Shadow over so that he was laying on the bed. She resumed kissing him while she started taking off his pants. One hand was unbuttoning his pants while the other one was rubbing his member. When she pulled his pants and boxers off, she started massaging his member, which received groans from Shadow. Tikal, remembering the lessons taught to her from Amy and Rouge, started kissing and licking Shadow's cock. After a couple minutes of licking, she slowly sucked on his member. Shadow shut his eyes and kept on grunting. He realized his climax was about to occur. "Tikal stop, I'm gonna…"

"Shhh. Shadow, I love you with all my heart and I'm willing to do this for you and only you." Tikal responded.

She then resumed what she was doing until Shadow's moment came. When he did, Tikal let the juices flow in her mouth and swallowed. Shadow didn't know whether to be shocked or turned on. He got his answer when Tikal licked her lips sexually towards him. The passion of love had overwhelmed her and she wanted more of her love. Knowing this Shadow laid Tikal on the bed and placed his member in front of her opening. "Tikal, my love, please, if it hurts please stop me."

"I trust you Shadow. Go ahead"

Shadow pushed his member through her entrance and broke her hymen. She cried out in pain and pleasure. "Tikal!' Shadow called out, sounding concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…I'll be fine. Please my love, just continue." Tikal pleaded

Shadow continued to thrust into Tikal. Her moans of pain soon turned into moans of pleasure. Her legs wrapped around Shadow, pleading for more, which he did. After a while, Shadow pulled out and laid on his back. This time, Tikal got on top of him. She sat on his member, pushing into her as she started to ride him. Both letting out moans of love and passion. As time passed, Shadow grew bored with the position and changed it. She got on her knees while Shadow grabbed her from behind. He resumed thrusting into her more rapidly and she resumed moaning. She couldn't believe how good this was feeling.

They started feeling their climaxes rising. Madly and passionately they kissed each other as they turned back to missionary. Shadow thrust faster and harder now, which caused Tikal to pant faster. "Tikal…I'm about to…" Shadow grunted

"Please Shadow, cum with me" Tikal panted

The two lovers reached their peaks and couldn't take it anymore. Shadow held on to Tikal while she did the same to him as they moaned into each other's neck.

"SSSHHHAAADDDOOOWWW!!!!"

"TTTIIIKKKAAALLL!!!!"

A wave of love, passion, and pleasure crashed over them as they released themselves to each other. Then they just laid there, holding each other, loving every minute of being with the one they loved. "That was incredible" Tikal exclaimed

"I could say the same about you" Shadow smirked

Tikal smiled and intertwined her fingers with Shadow's. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "I love you Shadow the Hedgehog"

"And I love you Tikal the Echidna"

There the two went to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms. Both had a smile on their faces. They stayed this way for a few hours until Shadow woke up. It was 3:00 in the morning. He looked down and noticed that Tikal was still sound asleep. He kissed her forehead and watched as she moved a little.

"She is so beautiful" Shadow thought "I have to do something special for her. I have to so that she knows just how much she means to me. I think I have an idea, but I'm going to need some help from the others." Shadow grinned as he formulated his genius plot.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the delay. School has been crazy. I have one more chapter to go, but its not going to take long. I promise**


	9. Surprise Exposed: Love Declared

**And so we've come to the final chapter, I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

It's been 5 months since Tikal woke up from her coma. Everyone was glad to see her back, especially Knuckles. He tried to hide it, but everyone saw the tear he shed when he saw his cousin. He rushed to hug her, happy that she was alive. Tikal was touched by her cousin's affection. She was touched by everyone's affection. They all threw her a party to celebrate their friend coming back. There, Shadow had explained his plan for Tikal's surprise. They all agreed to help and waited for the awaited day.

That was 4 weeks ago. Today was the day Shadow would reveal his surprise. He had taken her out to dinner and paid. They talked about each other's past, and what their friends were up to. Shadow decided to take Tikal for a stroll through the park, to which Tikal happily obliged.

It was dark when the couple got to the park. They were walking hand in hand when they saw a bench. "C'mon let's sit and enjoy the view." Shadow said, taking Tikal's hand

"I'd love to." Tikal claimed as she sat down. "Isn't this night beautiful? Just look at the light in the sky."

"Yea, it's beautiful, but no where near as beautiful as you"

"You are so sweet" Tikal replied as a red shade appeared over her face

"I just wish that there was some way I could show you how much I love you"

"Shadow, you proved that to me months ago. You were willing to die for me, that's enough for me."

"I know, but still, I want to prove it to you."

At that moment they heard voices coming from the right of them. When they looked, they saw two familiar faces. "I said I don't want them" a female voice yelled.

"But Amy why not? Aren't these the flowers you wanted?" a male voice cried

Sure enough, Sonic and Amy walked out of the bushes. Sonic was carrying a bouquet of froses that were mixed with the colors of red and white. They were walking towards Shadow and Tikal.

"No Sonic! I said I wanted red roses. RED ROSES!"

"So where did I get white from?"

"I have no idea. You're gonna have to take them back to the store and get new ones."

"Uhh, I can't." Sonic said scratching his head. "The store said once a sale is made, there are no refunds."

Amy slapped her forehead. "So what are we going to do with those?"

"Amy, I swear, I'll get you flowers better than these. Ones you deserve."

"Aww, I can't stay mad at you" Amy cooed as she planted a kiss on Sonic's cheek.

They noticed Shadow and ran over to him. "Hey Shadow, want these flowers?" Sonic asked. "You can give them to Tikal. I think this bouquet suits her perfectly"

"Sure" Shadow responded. He took the flowers and waved to Sonic and Amy as they walked away.

"Bye Tikal. Bye Shadow. I hope you two kids have fun" Amy teased.

Tikal looked confused but Shadow kept grinning. "What was that all about?"

"I don't have a clue" Shadow laughed. He gave Tikal the flowers Sonic given him. "Here, Sonic was right. These do suit you" Tikal blushed as she sniffed the flowers.

"They smell nice. How could I have been so lucky as to have someone as sweet as you in my life"

"I don't know, but speaking of sweet…" Shadow looked to his left.

Tikal looked where he was looking and saw two children. It was Tails and Cream. Tails was carrying Cream on his back and a box of chocolates in his hands.

"Are you sure you don't want anymore chocolate Cream?"

"No thank you. My tummy still hurts from the last two boxes we ate" Cream replied

"Ok, but who can we give this box of chocolates to?

They noticed Shadow and Tikal and decided to try them. "Shadow, would you like to have this box of chocolates." Cream asked politely. " It's not open, but I know the treats inside are good."

"Sure, I'll take it Cream" Shadow replied as he took the box from Tails, which happened to be in the shape of a heart. "Thanks you guys."

"No problem Shadow" Tails commented. "C'mon Cream, I'll take you home."

"Thanks Tails. Bye Tikal. Bye Shadow. I hope you don't get a tummy ache like I did"

Shadow and Tikal watched as Tails carried Cream and they disappeared. "That was nice of Tails to carry Cream, knowing she has a tummy ache."

"Yea, Tails is a good person." Shadow confirmed. "Want a chocolate?"

"Sure" Tikal opened the box and took a chocolate out. She put it halfway in her mouth and looked towards Shadow. She leaned in and kissed him, both biting the chocolate in half. "mmm, it tastes so good"

"Yea it does, but I like your taste more"

Tikal giggled. "I could say the same to you"

Shadow smirked. "I love you Tikal"

"I love you too Shadow"

Shadow kissed her forehead. "I know, but I want more than that"

"What do you mean?' Tikal wondered

"I don't know how to get you to understand."

At that exact moment, Rouge and Knuckles came out, walking with Rouge's arms wrapped around Knuckles' They were walking towards Shadow and Tikal. They noticed that Rouge was wearing a beautiful necklace. It had a heart made of diamond with a sapphire gem in the middle. "Knuckie, do you know that I love you so much?"

"Yea I know" Knuckles grinned. "I love you too"

"And I love this necklace you got me. It's beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you though"

"Aww Knuckie" Rouge planted a kiss on his cheek.

They started walking past Shadow and Tikal. "Hey guys" Rouge called out. "We'll catch you later. I have to take care of something with Knuckles"

As Knuckles walked past Shadow, he gave him something. "Here Shadow. This piece of jewelry is what you need. It will make Tikal love you in no time." With that, Knuckles and Rouge walked off and disappeared.

"What is that?" Tikal asked, pointing to the little square box Knuckles had given to Shadow.

"It's just something that Knuckles thinks will make you love me" Shadow commented

"But a piece of jewelry doesn't matter to me. I love you anyway"

"I know but trust me. This will work" Shadow confirmed. "But first, I need to do me a favor and promise me something.

"Anything" Tikal replied, looking very confused

"Tikal the Echidna" Shadow said, as he stood up and got down on one knee. He opened the box, revealing a ring. The ring's outer layer diamond and onyx. The inner layer had ruby and sapphire. "Will you marry me and promise me that you will always love me no matter what?"

Tikal just stared at Shadow for a while before breaking down into joyful tears.

"Yes Shadow." Tikal cried "I would love to marry you and I promise. I promise I will love you even in the afterlife."

Shadow placed the ring on her finger and kissed his fiancé. Out of nowhere, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, and Cream all popped out and started clapping. This frightened Tikal.

"What are you all doing here?" Tikal asked

"We're here to congratulate you guys." Amy replied

"Shadow was talking about doing this months ago." Knuckles joined in. "He needed some help so he asked us to join in his proposal."

"It was fun to help out" Cream exclaimed

"C'mon Tikal. Didn't you think it was weird that we all walked past you guys?" Sonic asked

"And that we all had gifts for Shadow to take?" Tails commented

"It was a dead give away" Rouge stated

"You know, now that you mention it" Tikal thought "It is weird that you all showed up. I guess I was too focused on Shadow to really pay attention"

"That's sweet of you" Shadow responded, kissing Tikal on the lips. Everyone awwwed them.

"C'mon guys, party at my house." Tails exclaimed. "We need to celebrate you two getting married"

"Sure, sounds like fun" Tikal replied

The gang started walking towards Tails' house. Tikal was holding Shadow's hand and leaning her head on his shoulder. "I love you so much Shadow"

"I love you too Tikal."

"I'm so happy that we are together. Please stay with me forever."

"I promise."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story. Please R&R. No Flames. I thank everyone who reviewed this story and pushed me to finish the story.**


End file.
